Sadly Happy Birthday
by HardshipInCollege
Summary: Mai's birthday is today, does anyone remember or know her birthday? How will Mai react when she over hears her "family" talking about her? read it and review it.. please :)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story so I hope you guys like it.. and please review on it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mai's POV**

Hello, I'm Mai Taniyama. I'm turning 18 today meaning it's my birthday! I can't wait to celebrate my birthday for once. Ever since my mom died, I didn't really celebrate my birthday anymore. My teacher wanted to celebrate my birthday when I was in middle school but I always refused and she just understood why I didn't want to celebrate it. But now I wanted to celebrate it with my SPR Family. It's been a year when Naru and Lin came back an reopened SPR. Naru and Lin had contacted everyone so that we can solve cases together again, Naru didn't want new people so he asked Lin to contact us. No one can contact me since I changed schools and I had to buy a new phone. Eventually though, Lin found out where my school was and practically dragged me to the SPR Office. I kinda refused to go back since I was enjoying my _normal_ life but after a few arguments with Naru, I started working for him again.

I started walking to SPR Office. When I was about to open the door when I hear bou-san mention my name.

"It's raining again. I wonder where Mai is?" he asked.

"She's probably back at her apartment and crying with the rain" I hear Masako say.

Everyone started laughing and I just stayed where I was standing, wanting to hear more.

"Yeah, she always cries. Whenever she's dreaming or being attacked by a spirit. Kinda like a cry baby" Ayako says.

"That's true, she either cries or shout. I wonder how Naru can put with her shouting though" Yasuhara says.

"Next thing you know, she'll cry again like a big cry baby" Masako says.

Everyone laughed and all said "True." I just stand outside of the door and trying to stop myself from crying.

"Why doesn't she try to be like Masako, she's calm and tries to figure out the case. She's like an Elegant lady" monk says.

"I don't think Elegant is in her vocabulary" Masako says and everyone laughs again.

"I called her a while ago and invited her to join us go the newly opened bar down the street. I told her we will be enjoying ourselves and will try to forget our problems for just today, but she refused and told me she had important things to do" Yasuhara says.

What he said was true though, I did say that but I meant was I was gonna buy everyone gifts for being like a family to me but I guess I shouldn't bother.

"What's more important than going to work? Shouldn't she supposed to be here by now?" Ayako asks.

"Maybe she's late again" monk says.

"She's always late, Naru shouldn't bother paying her, she's always late to everything." Masako says.

I hear a two doors open, meaning Lin and Naru went out of their office.

"I pay her because she's helpful as she can get. I pay her because she needs the money more than any of you. Yes, she's an idiot and can be useless sometimes but at least she helps us" Naru says.

"Still, Yasuhara works harder than Mai and Mai is always late and only gets half the work done. You should pay her less" Masako says.

"I'll try to consider that" Naru says which broke me.

"Lin, aren't you going to say something? Mai is your friend too you know." bou-san says.

"Me and Mai are not friends just acquaintance. She very noisy and I try to just ignore her attempt to make a conversation with me" Lin says.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside forgetting my umbrella and started to run to a dark alley. I hid there and started crying. I can't believe they saw me like that! And Naru, always so nice to Masako even considering her suggestions of not paying me that much. It just hurts, he knows how much I needed money to pay my rent and buy some groceries. And to think it's my birthday today. I thought I would see Happy Birthday text from them but I remember that I never told them my birthday. I cried about half an hour in that dark alley and after that I went inside a flower shop.

"Hello, how may I help you dear?" an old lady approached me.

"I would like to buy some flowers please" I said.

"What's the occasion?" the old lady asked.

"It's my parent's death anniversary" I said sadly.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry to hear that. I have just the perfect flower for you" The old lady said before going to the back.

After a few minutes, She came back with blue,yellow,and white lilies.

"Here, give this to them. I'm sure they'll love it even if they can't touch it." the old lady said.

"Thank you so much.. You know, you remind me of my mom, she was so kind to everyone. It's kinda depressing when I heard that she died the exact same day of my birthday" I said.

"It's your birthday today? Oh I'm sorry for what happened dear." the old lady said and hugged me.

I hugged back and cried harder. She comforted me until I calmed down.

"I was going to celebrate my birthday with my friends but I heard them dissing me. I thought they were my 'family' but I guess I was wrong" I said.

"I'm sure they have a very good explanation." the old lady say.

"I hope.. Anyways, I gotta go to the cemetery. Thank you for this, how much is it?" I ask.

"No need, It's free" the old lady said.

"eh? Are you sure?" I worriedly ask.

"I'm sure, now go to your parents" she said.

I hugged her and said my "thank you". I walked to my parent's graves.

"Hey mom, hey dad" I said while smiling sadly.

"Mai?" I heard a bn

 **Naru's POV**

I was working on some research about some cases when I heard Monk,Ayako,Masako, and Yasuhara talking about Mai. They were kind of dissing her. Those idiots aren't even thinking. What if Mai was just outside the door and was listening? I hear Lin grunting out of frustration because of the noise. I walked out of my office and Lin did the same. That's when I heard Masako, suggesting that I shouldn't pay Mai at all. This idiot isn't really thinking. Mai needs money to earn a living and she suggest to not pay Mai at all? Moron!

"I pay her because she's helpful as she can get. I pay her because she needs the money more than any of you. Yes, she's an idiot and can be useless sometimes but at least she helps us" I started saying.

"Still, Yasuhara works harder than Mai and Mai is always late and only gets half the work done. You should pay her less" Masako says.

 _'Seriously? What a moron'_ I thought to myself.

"I'll try to consider that" I said even though I won't be considering it.

"Lin, aren't you going to say something? Mai is your friend too you know." takigawa says.

"Me and Mai are not friends just acquaintance. She is very noisy and I try to just ignore her attempt to make a conversation with me" Lin says.

I looked at him and he looked at me with a 'let-me-continue' look.

"But, even so. I enjoy her being around. I _was_ going to try to talk to her but it seems she's not here yet so I will wait." Lin says.

"Yeah, Lin's right. Even though Mai cries and shouts, her doing that helped us a lot." Takigawa says.

"And if it wasn't for her shouting us with a warning, we wouldn't be here right now" Yasuhara says.

"And even if she's not that elegant like Masako, she's very special." Ayako says.

I looked at Masako and she didn't say a word. She was just looking at us. Me and Lin started working again while the others chatter about weddings and family. After a while, I noticed that Mai hasn't come to work for 1 hour now. I started to worry so I went into the bathroom and lock the door. I lay to the ground and focus myself to sleep.

 _ ***Naru's Dream***_

 _ **I opened my eyes and saw my brother who seems to be waiting for me. When he saw me, He ran towards me and held both of shoulders.**_

 _ **"Noll, help Mai! She's in danger" Gene said.**_

 _ **"What do you mean she's in danger?! What's going on?!" I started to worry.**_

 _ **"Just find her! Save her! A spirit is going to posses her body and will make sure she dies!" Gene exclaimed.**_

 _ **Gene pushed me out and before I knew it, I was out fast.**_

 _ ***END OF DREAM***_

I woke up and I started to knocking on Lin's Door.

"Lin, get out of your office and help me find Mai, She's in danger right now!" I said which caused everyone to look at me with shock and worried faces.

"What's going on?" Lin said and had started going towards the door.

"Mai's In Danger, We need to find her" I said and went inside the car with Lin.

"We're coming too!" I hear Takigawa and Ayako say.

Masako and Yasuhara went along too. We started going to every place that Mai's been going and saw not a single sign of her.

1 hour of searching and still no sign of her. I was about to tell the others to maybe split up when I noticed a flower shop nearby. I remember Mai saying that she'll be buying flowers for someone special so I made Lin stop the van.

"Lin, stop for a bit. I'm gonna ask someone in that flower shop" I demanded.

Lin stopped the van and everyone went out. I started walking towards the flower shop.

"Naru, why are we going to the flower shop. We need to find Mai" Takigawa says.

"We are going to find her, I just need to talk to that old lady" I say and went inside the shop.

The old lady look up at us and smiled. She's walked towards us and gave a sad smile.

"Do you want to buy some flowers?" She ask.

"No Ma'm. But we do have a question" Yasuhara says.

"Ask away" The old lady said.

"Did you happened to sell flowers to a Girl with short brown hair and brown eyes?" I asked immediately.

"Is she a student?" The old lady ask.

"Yes" Ayako replied.

"Why, Yes, she was just here a while ago buying flowers for her parent's death anniversary" She says.

"Death Anniversary!? You mean her parents death anniversary is today?" They all ask except me and Lin.

"Yes, she mentioned that she was very upset with her friends because they were dissing her without even being truthful to her. She decided to go to her parents' graves" The old lady explained.

"Wait.. dissing her?..." Masako asked.

"Yes, she said she heard them talking about her" the old lady replied.

"All of you were talking about Mai 2 hours ago. She must've heard what you were saying about her and thought to miss work today because she was hurt from what you said about her being a cry baby and what not." I said.

Everyone's eyes except Me and the old lady went wide. Realization hit them hard and they were all looked guilty. I won't be feeling guilty since I never said anything bad about her.

"So you are her 'Family'?" the old lady asked...

"Yes" Takigawa says.

"Did you know that it was her birthday today too? The same day her parents died" the old lady says.

"It's her birthday?! Crap! We forgot that it was her birthday today! She said she'll celebrate her birthday when she's 18 but we forgot and dissed her on her birthday!" Takigawa says.

"well, you better go to the cemetery.. She's went straight to her parents' graves after I gave her Lily Flowers and you better explain to her before she thinks again that you never wanted her to be part of your lives" the old says before walking towards the counter.

"Okay, Thank you very much!" I said and pulled all of them out and ran towards the Van. Everyone went inside and Lin drove faster than ever. They were freaked out about how Lin drove very fast. When we stopped at the front gate of the cemetery. I saw Mai laying on the ground while John was right beside her, waking her up. We all hopped out of the van and ran towards John who is desperately waking Mai up. He was panicking and We all notice how his entire body looked beaten up.

"John! What happened?! What's happened to Mai?" Lin ask.

"Well an hour ago Mai was sitting beside her parents' graves and was crying and I went over to her and asked why she was crying but then some spirits popped out and had attacked me. One of them had possessed Mai and she's still not waking up" John explained.

After what John said Mai's Eyes opened but they were lifeless. It's like all the negativity of emotions ate her up.

"Mai?" Ayako tried calling out Mai.

"Mai, please wake up! You're stronger than this Mai!" Takigawa says.

Mai turned her head towards us and screamed very loudly that the others had to cover their ears. Mai's body started lifting up and she was laughing evilly.

"Mai! Wake up! It's us! You're family!" Yasuhara shouts.

" _Family?! Family should be honest and help each other right? Family shouldn't be dissing a family member behind her back right? Family should accept you for who you are right? THEN WHY DID YOU TALKED CRAP ABOUT ME?!"_ Mai or the spirit inside Mai said.

"Mai, please we-" Ayako's words were interrupted by Mai pointing a knife at her.

" _You shut up, Ayako Matsuzaki! You called me a cry baby just because I cry a lot! you know why I cry a lot and you that I'm weak and I'm not a pro like you guys!_ " Mai er the spirit yelled.

"Mai, please listen! We-" Takigawa was pointed by a knife.

" _Listen?! By comaping me with Masako, you think I'll listen?! You can't make people be someone their not, Houshou Takigawa!_ " Mai/the spirit yelled.

"Mai we didn't mean to-" Yasuhara was pointed by a knife.

" _shut up, Osamu Yasuhara!You think I'm really loud and I did was cry and shout! I cry because i don't want to lose anyone! I shout just so guys would alerted! But you think I'm such a burden by doing that didn't you!? And you, Masako Hara! I know that you hate me but judging me when you are not sure of yourself on how and what I'm doing actually and suggesting to my boss to pay me less or not pay me at all.. I try really hard to work my ass off just to earn a living! You have parents, Masako! While mine died at the same day of my birthday! Do you even know how that makes me feel huh?! And Lin, If you are annoyed by me just tell me and I'll shut up! I won't bother you ever again! I won't try to talk to you ever again! I'll just ignore you while you ignore me! Last of all.. Oliver Davis.. Naru.. I thought you'd be the one to understand on why I try my best to hard for you, But I guess not since you were considering paying me less or not paying me at all.. That broke my heart, Naru! considering I have feelings for you, that I love you.. You wouldn't notice it 'cause I'm a big burden and you would never feel the same way for me and that hurts.. Everyday I go to work and it breaks my heart seeing you be friendly with girls that come into the office! You broke me the most!_ " Mai/the spirit yelled.

The knife was pointing towards Mai's chest and laughed while crying. She then gave an evil smile and was levitating the knife away from her. I realize that she's levitating away the knife just so she could unexpectedly struck it to her chest which will lead her death.

"John! Can you do an exorcist on her right now?" I ask.

"No, The spirit that possessed her is a spirit that will say what was in minds head and what she was feeling. The spirit isn't bad, it's just telling us how she feels" John explained.

No one knew what to do and the only solution was to make her listen and tell her what we feel about her.

' _Noll, tell her what you feel right now or she'll die heartbroken by you'_

'I can't.. I'm not sure myself'

 _'you can do this.. you love her and you were too stupid to realize that'_

'I...I can't, Gene'

 _'then make the others tell what they feel and then tell her you love her or she'll die and be with me'_

'I hate when you always provoke me with this things'

 _'just do it you idiot scientist!'_

"We have to say what we feel to her.. we have to be honest with our feelings to her.. if we don't Mai will die not knowing why she died" I said. They all nodded and Takigawa was the first to talk.

"Mai, I know your still in there! Please listen to me! I know I hurt your feelings by saying that you should be more like Masako.. But I never meant to hurt your feelings! Yes, I did say that but I never want you to change, Mai! I'm okay for who you are because if you were like old hag and masako, SPR will very boring! You are unique, Mai! You need to know that! You are like a daughter to me! So please come back!" Takigawa yelled.

Mai's eyes turned back to normal but became lifeless once more.

"Mai! Listen, I know that your still there! Fight back! Fight back and come back to us! We're your family and We're sorry that we dissed you! I'm sorry that I called you a cry baby when I know how terrifying it us dreaming the past of every spirits! How it can make you feel like your the one being killed! But you are not weak, Mai! You're stronger than all of us! Know that we're here and We're Sorry!" Ayako yelled.

Her lifeless eyes are starting to have tears.

"Keep going!" Me and John said.

"Mai, I never meant to hurt you by saying you're annoying! I never meant it like that! The truth is, I admire your will to warn us! I know that you were looking out for us when we should be looking out for you because we need you and we don't wanna lose you! I don't think your a burden, you try to make us realize what we need to do.. Like when Chiaki Kasai was blamed for cursing everyone at school,when she wasn't really the culprit, YOU were the one to defend her and tried to tell us that she wasn't the one behind the curse that was going around the school! She was innocent and you knew that! Please come back" Yasuhara yelled.

"Mai, I know that your angry at me! and I'm sorry for making you angry! I didn't mean what I said earlier! I don't hate you, Mai! I don't! I guess I felt jealous because Naru's attention was always towards you! He always protects you! Defends you! and He worries about you a lot! It's not true that he likes me!He likes YOU, Mai! He's a diffrent person whenever he's with you! So, Mai.. I'M SORRY! I now realize that you work harder than any of us here! I now realize that I shouldn't be insensitive! I will try to learn to respect and understand you! Just COME BACK TO US PLEASE!" Masako yelled.

"Mai! Yes I did say that you annoy me with your chattering but you didn't here the rest of it! You may annoy me but I enjoy your accompany whenever you try to talk to me! I was going to make a conversation with you when you go to work but you never came! I'm Sorry If I made you feel like you annoy people! You don't actually.. You make people be their selves whenever their around you! You make everyone around you feel like that are loved by someone! Like they can depend on someone! Please Mai Come Back To Your Bubbly Old Self and I promise that I'll start interacting with you!" Lin yelled.

"Mai, I don't know what they did to make you like this but remember that we love you and we treat like a family too! I don't wanna admit it but I had feelings for you for a long time! But I knew you were destined to be with Naru! A priest can't get a girlfriend or get married anyways but it's okay because if you love someone, You'll let them be Happy even if it's not with you! Wake Up Mai! We NEED you back!" John said.

 _'The priest had courage to tell Mai how he feels, why can't you? TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL YOU IDIOT SCIENTIST! It's NOW or NEVER'_

I took a deep breath and looked at Mai.

"Mai, I don't know if you'll hear me out on this but.. You should remember that your not weak nor a burden to any of us! You're strong, Mai! You're stronger than you think! Takigawa is right! You are unique, Mai! Your special to everyone! Your special to me! You say that we're family remember?! And families don't leave anyone behind nor forgotten! I only said to Masako that I'll consider her suggestion on paying you less or not paying you at all, just so she'll shut up! I knew you were there by the door listening! I had feeling you were there! I DO know how hard you work just for your life expenses, I know how willing you are to make everyone happy and proud! And.. What Masako said.. Its true" I Yelled.

I saw the knife flying fast towards Mai.

"I LOVE YOU MAI!" I yelled.

The knife stopped and then just dropped. The spirit went away and Mai was starting fall.

"MAI!" everyone yelled.

I ran towards her and caught her. All of them ran towards us and was looking to see if Mai was alive.

"She's alive! She's still breathing" Ayako says.

I felt relieved that she was okay. Mai started to wake up in my arms. She opened her eyes and saw all of us.

"W-what happened? My head hurts" Mai asks.

"You don't remember anything?" Masako asks.

"No.. What happened, how did you get here? All I remember was John trying to fight of some spirits that came out of nowhere" Mai says.

We all looked at each other and smiled at me. She looks surprised since Me and Lin just smiled at her.

"You'll remember it eventually.. Right now let's celebrate your birthday here. it's the same day of your parents' death anniversary right?" I say.

"Y-yes" She said and slightly blushed.

"Me and Ayako will buy a cake, Masako and John will buy foods and drinks" Takigawa says.

"And Me and Lin will get Naru's and Lin's gifts for Mai. Which you guys should've said that you were going to give for her birthday" Yasuhara says with a not so cute pout.

I put Mai down and she sat on the grass smiling.

"You guys don't have to do that" Mai says and smiled brightly at us.

"yes we do! Now we'll be gone for a few minutes or so and Naru, look after her. She'll get in trouble again if no one watches her" Ayako jokingly said.

"I'm not a child you know!" Mai says while pouting.

 _'Cute'_ I thought to myself.

"We know that! But we still want someone to watch over you to keep you company as well." Takigawa says and pat her head.

All of them went inside the Van and left Me and Mai alone. I know what they're trying to do and for once I'm thankful for them.

"Why are you grinning like that? It's kinda creeping me out" Mai says looking up at me.

"Nothing. How are you feeling?" I asked and sat beside her.

"Fine, I guess.. But their are voices that keep going through my head that I don't understand" She says.

"Well, we had to tell some truth to you to make you come back to us since you're very special to us and we don't wanna lose you" I said while looking at her.

"What happened anyways? Did I say something weird?" She asks.

"No, what you said wasn't weird it just came from your heart" I said smiling.

"W-what do you mean?" She asks while her went wide.

I smiled and told her everything that happened. How mad she was at all of us, how she just confessed while being possessed that she loves me and how we had to tell the truth too. Her eyes went wide and she started blushing hard.

 **Mai's POV**

I cannot believe I said that! And I just confessed my deepest feelings to Naru while being POSSESSED. I felt my face suddenly hot and I know for a fact that I'm blushing like a tomato. I couldn't speak, I was speechless. I opened my mouth but not a single word came out, I was about to close my mouth when I felt Naru kissed Me.. wait... NARU'S KISSING ME!

And after a while, he broke the kiss and looked at me.

"D-did you just kiss me?!" I reacted fast.

"Well what does it look like? I'm not eating you or anything" He said while smirking which caused me to blush even more.

"Stupid Narcissist!" I yelled at him.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right beside you" He said and kissed me again.

This time, I kissed back and our kiss became passionate. We kissed about 10 minutes broke apart the kiss to catch our breaths. Naru looked at me and smiled genuinely.

"I Love You, Mai" He says while holding me close.

"I Love You Too, Naru" I say and smiled.

After a while, The gang made it back and we celebrated my birthday beside my parents' graves. Lin and Naru gave me their gifts and it was very beautiful. Lin gave me a bracelet about family and Naru gave me a golden necklace with a Heart Shape Locket on it. There was a picture on the other side with me and the gang had grouped selfie ourselves with Naru and Lin and they were smiling. The other side was me and Naru when he pulled me to go to the park with him and we asked someone to take a picture of us. He was trying to comfort me that time because I found out that my teacher who helped me stand on my feet passed away.

I hugged everyone and thanked them for making my birthday happy once again. I love SPR. Their my family and nothing nor no one can change that. I hugged Lin once more saying my thanks for the bracelet and gave Naru a peck on the lips for the locket. I looked up at the Night sky and smiled.

' _Thank You Mom and Dad for always being there for me. Thank you for the new family you gave me. I now know that just because something happened in the past doesn't mean you should be miserable.. Enjoy Life While You Can. Because being with the people you love is the most greatest thing. Thank You for helping me come back to myself, Mom and Dad.. I will always love you :)_ ' I thought. I smiled and went back home with my family.

/\\\\\\\\\\\

 _ **I hope you guys liked it.. this is just a one shot story, please tell me what you think and give me a review! ^^**_


End file.
